WoT Blitz Wiki
Welcome to the WoT Blitz Wiki Welcome to the wiki. This is a fan-based non profit wiki for World of Tanks Blitz. *Please read this before you make any edit: If you create tank pages, please use the name that is the same as in Blitzhangar. This is for the sake of simplicity when linking and consistency within the wiki Why are we Doing this? World of Tanks Blitz seems to have been forgotten in wiki terms. The current fandom page is incredibly general, and features nearly no information. The Wargaming WoT Blitz Wiki, which has not been updated since 4.9.0, is outdated. This wiki is designed to help the Blitz players who want some guidance on the game. This wiki is a compilation of facts that others have found, so if you see a phrase that you have seen somewhere-No, we didn't copy it. We simply want to make it easier to find all the facts-by putting it all on one wiki. That is the goal of the WoT Blitz Wiki. World of Tanks Blitz World of Tanks Blitz is a free-to-play mobile game by Wargaming. It is currently played by over a 100 million people. It was released on June 26th, 2014 exclusively on iOS devices, and later was introduced to Android, and then PC through Steam or the Microsoft store. Current Platforms: iOS, Android, Microsoft Windows, Macintosh Operating Systems, Steam Vehicles Updates Easter Eggs Tech Tree (Check it out! I spent SO much time on this!) Maps Game Tier - Old Tier I tanks - Tier I - Tier II - Tier III - Tier IV - Tier V - Tier VI - Tier VII - Tier VIII - Tier IX - Tier X Need Some Help! Currently we are a team of two (maybe three) friends. We all know that the current World of Tanks Wikis are either outdated, or do not cover enough information. Your help would greatly be appreciated, as it will help us speed up finishing our Current Goals.. Thanks :) Hi there! My name is Noname55_93 (A.K.A. mistertoy) from the NA server! I will help you, and as you can see, I already have quite a bit. I hope you can write back to be soon. -Noname55_93 TCW1 Current Goals By the end of Q1 2020, we plan to get this done: -3 full tech trees of tanks, each with their own page -All 3.0 - 4.0 updates in the update page -All premium tanks on the tech tree ✓''' GETTING ON AS A SEARCH RESULT ON GOOGLE WHEN YOU SEARCH UP "WoT Blitz Wiki Wikia" '''✓ Tank Types "The tanks in the game vary in different types, which are Light Tanks, Medium Tanks, Heavy Tanks, and Tank Destroyers. Light Tanks: Most light tanks are fast, mobile scouts which are used to detect enemies for their team. However, some were designed for head-to-head combat during the early period of the war and so are slower yet are much better armored, like T-127, Pz-II, and Valentine II. Due to having generally high power/weight ratio and high top speed, Light tanks benefit from physics more than all other classes, able to gain speed and hurl themselves up slopes too steep to climb for heavy and medium tanks. On the other hand some low tier light tanks which were designed for combat are much slower; some rival the speed and maneuverability of heavy tanks. Medium Tanks: Medium tanks are some of the most versatile vehicles in the game, made for deadly assaults, heavy support, or an impenetrable defense. These wonders come with a mix of the following 3 aspects, firepower, armor, and mobility. Used properly, they can devastate the enemy in a matter of minutes, with relatively few team casualties.If you hate the weak armor and guns of light tanks, the sluggishness of heavy tanks, and the terrible agility of many tank destroyers, medium tanks are just for you! Medium tanks come in many parameters, depending on the Nation, Tier, and Tech Tree Branch. Some lines are focused on abundant armor, while other are focused on exceptional armament or marvelous mobility. Heavy Tanks: Heavy tanks are big and heavy vehicles designed to turn the tide on a battlefield through irresistible force. Thick armor and powerful guns make each heavy tank a force to be reckoned with.Most of heavy tanks are poorly maneuverable, among with mediocre camo values and view range; however in compensation they have thick armors and powerful guns. Heavy tanks are best utilized spearheading enemy attacks or holding key positions on the map. The main purpose of a heavy tank is to hold the front lines on the team. Tank Destroyers: If you are playing with a tank destroyer it is recommended to position yourself where you have a good view of the map. The role of Tank Destroyers is to provide close support fire power wherever it is needed. Due to the fact that most lower tiered TDs have weak Armour, close quarters engagements should be avoided." A few higher tiered TD do feature lots of frontal armor, but they are weak to flanking and are slow. -Wargaming Wiki = Recent Wiki Activity Category:Browse Category:Updates